


Сокол для соловья

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Что стало с двумя величайшими эльфийскими менестрелями?





	Сокол для соловья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Falcon For The Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402843) by Enismirdal. 



***

  
В воздухе раздавались голодные крики чаек – в прошлом он описал бы их, как «одинокие и отчаянные», – а легкий ветерок овевал его лицо, словно гладя его мягкими влажными пальцами. У Даэрона ушло много лет, прежде чем он начал ценить Арду такой, какой ее задумали Валар, ибо долгое время он видел только, как жизнь и красота вокруг оказываются всего лишь прикрытием для отвратительной сути. Сейчас, находясь в одиночестве, он по-прежнему иногда так думал – множество раз он просыпался поутру, понимал, что впереди его ждет очередной тусклый пасмурный день, – и спрашивал себя, почему он по-прежнему просыпается каждое утро, когда гораздо проще было бы уснуть до конца Арды. Но теперь он мог засмотреться на мягкие, тепло-карие глаза лани или наблюдать, как жаворонок выписывает круги в ослепительно-синем небе, а потом тихо улыбнуться, вспоминая, что на свете осталось еще множество непознанных чудес.  
С легкой ностальгией он припомнил свои дни в Дориате. Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он его покинул? Даэрон и сам уже позабыл. Слишком много воды утекло с тех пор, как он начал бродить по тенистым лесам, полным душистых запахов, упиваясь упругостью мха под ногами и привязчивыми мелодиями ночных птиц… и те дни остались лишь смутными воспоминаниями, призрачными образами, что имели слабое отношение к нынешней реальности.  
Но он по-прежнему крепко держался за одно воспоминание: гибкие руки и ноги плавно взмывают вверх, изгибаясь и сплетаясь под звуки его флейты, алебастровая кожа расплывчатым пятном белеет в серебристом лунном свете, длинные волосы плывут в воздухе, словно черная шелковая вуаль, образуя легкие завитки при каждом ее движении. Губы, точно вишневый цвет, заманчиво полуоткрыты и изогнуты в задумчивой улыбке.  
Единственная женщина, которую он любил.  
И которую не мог заполучить, никогда.  
Лютиен.  
Прежде он часто играл для нее: печальные напевы, радостные, таинственные. И она подхватывала мелодию, делая ее своей, обращаясь с ней так же мягко, как горшечник обращается с глиной, – и в итоге превращала музыку в ожившую грезу, сотканную из света и движений. Она всегда была лучшей танцовщицей – прекрасной, грациозной и легкой. Иногда она пела вместе с ним; и ее исполнение было безупречно, а голос настолько совершенен, что сам лес словно замирал и прислушивался.  
Временами песня сменялась куда более древним ритмом, и танец становился лишь частью прикосновений губ и рук к горячей коже…  
Он вздохнул, покачал головой и с силой провел рукавом по глазам.  
Приподняв подбородок навстречу ветру, он продолжил путь.  
Море сегодня было неспокойно: белые лошади приподнимали свои головы и гривы и тщетно обрушивались на терпеливые скалы. Даэрон не знал, почему ноги привели его к побережью; возможно, в нем все же взыграла кровь его народа. Но он знал, что внезапно его бесцельные блуждания обрели смысл: ноги несли его на Запад, пока он не взошел на высокий холм и не вдохнул соленый запах бриза.  
Перед ним раскинулось бескрайнее море, и от его просторов у Даэрона перехватило дыхание. Выбрав поросший травой слон возле меловых скал, он сел и огляделсяшироко распахнутыми от изумления глазами. Он вглядывался в горизонт, пытаясь определить, где именно серо-синее небо тонет в серо-синем море. Даэрон не был уверен, но на какой-то миг ему показалось, что где-то вдали блеснула серебряная вспышка, и у него сжалось сердце. Теперь, когда он увидел, какое огромное расстояние отделяет его от родни из телери, и представил себе долгое горькое путешествие нолдор-изгнанников к Великим Землям… все его баллады показались ему полной чушью.  
Поначалу, погрузившись в самоуничижительные мысли, он принял песню за очередной птичий крик, только более мелодичный, словно искаженный расстоянием. Но буквально пару нот спустя он понял, что ошибся. Чистота голоса, мелодичные созвучия – только эльф мог создать такую музыку, и кем бы ни был автор, он, должно быть, был весьма талантлив даже по меркам его народа. Поднявшись, Даэрон огляделся в поисках источника звука.  
Певец был высок и очень худ, он стоял неподалеку, на краю утеса, что на половину лиги выдавался в океан. Даэрон пристально вгляделся в фигуру, но так и не смог определить по внешнему виду, мужчина это или женщина. Богатый альт мог принадлежать кому угодно, но его сила позволяла предположить, что поет мужчина. Даэрон признал напев почти сразу – нолдорская песня, одна из тех, что временами напевала Галадриэль, не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Когда однажды он осмелился спросить, откуда она знает эту мелодию, та холодно ответила, что не помнит, и больше ничего не сказала.  
Но в ее устах песня была нежной и прекрасной, а с уст этого эльфа срывалось нечто иное – мощное, торжественное, и в то же время наполненное разрывающей сердце печалью. Слушая ее, Даэрон едва не забывал дышать, завороженный песней.  
Но у его ног было собственное мнение, и они вынесли его на зеленую низину рядом с эльфом. Даэрона раздирало любопытство: кто? как? почему?

***

  
Эту песню он всегда пел в это время дня, когда солнце миновало зенит и начало свое неспешное нисхождение в Великое море. Это была песня-плач, посвященная решениям его отца, упрямству его братьев, проклятью его народа и его собственным бесчисленным поражениям.  
Он уже давным-давно не видел никого из квенди, да и не стремился к этому. Где бы ни проходил путь членов его семьи, рок следовал за ними, и он устал навлекать горе и на других. Так что он жил один; ел в одиночестве, спал в одиночестве и в одиночестве же бродил по пустынному берегу, наблюдая за брачными играми кулик-сорок на соленых прибрежных болотах и слушая печальные крики кружащих над головой чаек. И пел он также в одиночестве: тоскливое безрадостное соло, разносимое ветром на много миль. В рыбацких деревнях к югу отсюда верили, что это сирена, русалка или какое другое волшебное существо, известное лишь по древним легендам, поет, чтобы увлечь беспечных моряков навстречу их гибели. И, сидя за кружкой эля в теплых людных тавернах, они рассказывали друг другу леденящие истории о Морском певце.  
Маглора непрестанно мучила совесть. Он был последним из сыновей Феанора; его последним, как он верил, проклятым потомком, и тихий голос в его голове никогда не позволял ему об этом забыть. Все остальные уже давно отправились в Мандос, где, без сомнения, им приходится в полной мере осознать последствия своих поступков и, скорее всего, страдать от наложенной на них кары. Он же, однако, был волен свободно бродить по Великим Землям, задерживаясь, где ему угодно, будь то солнечные луга, тенистые леса или пронизываемое ветрами побережье. Иногда он чувствовал, сколь несправедлива такая его, пусть и относительная, свобода, потому что он совершал дурные деяния, как и остальные – и все же надеялся, что у него будет возможность совершить взамен что-то хорошее.  
У него не было храбрости – или глупости – его старшего брата. Когда его настигла весть о том, что Маэдрос бросился в огненную пучину, поначалу он горевал о потере брата, но вскоре понял, что это был милосердный конец. Позже он также попытался прервать свое существование.  
Но его руки все еще были в жестких корках ожогов, оставленных последним сильмариллом, который он, полный стыда и отчаяния, швырнул в море – и они отказались подчиняться его воле. Нож выскальзывал из хватки, стоило лишь сделать малейший надрез, и даже если через какое-то время все вокруг оказывалось запятнано алым, кровь все равно останавливалась прежде, чем он начинал чувствовать хотя бы легкое головокружение.  
Тогда Маглор начал постигать, что его судьба – не лишить себя жизни, но сохранить ее. 

***

  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – раздалось посреди сорок третьего куплета врезавшейся в память баллады. Удивленно повернувшись, он встретился взглядом с стройным темноволосым эльфом невысокого роста. У незнакомца было серьезное умное лицо, но его глаза хранили печальные воспоминания; одежда его была прочной, хотя и потрепанной.  
– Могу спросить то же самое о тебе, – ответил Маглор.  
– Я странствую. Так случилось, что мои странствия завели меня сюда, и я услышал твое пение. Я всегда ценил хорошие голоса, а твой, должен признать… воистину впечатляющ.  
– Мне это говорили, – в ответе Маглора не звучало ни гордости, ни энтузиазма.  
– Но ты еще не ответил на мой вопрос, – незнакомец вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
– Я пришел сюда в поисках уединения. Очевидно, с твоим приходом теперь его здесь не найти.  
– Приношу свои извинения, – последовал вежливый ответ. – Как я уже сказал, я пришел сюда, только заслышав твое пение. Если пожелаешь, я тут же уйду, но я путешествую уже очень долгое время и не отказался бы для разнообразия посидеть у огня в сухом и защищенном от ветров месте. Я немного понимаю в музыке и надеюсь, что сегодня вечером мы сможем обменяться песнями и рассказами.  
Маглор свысока глянул на эльфа.  
– Я больше не выступаю на публике. – Но его еще в детстве научили никогда не отказываться от предложенного гостеприимства… и, по правде говоря, его сердце истосковалось по компании, даже если всего на один вечер. Столько лет он провел в одиночестве; возможно, он действительно устал от общения только с чайками и песком. Вздохнув, он смягчился. – Не могу предложить тебе много, но, если на то твое желание, можешь остаться на ночь и разделить со мной кров – если это можно так назвать.  
Эльф улыбнулся.  
– Благодарю тебя.  
Маглор вскинул голову.  
– Но вначале я должен хотя бы узнать имя того, кто будет спать у моего очага.  
Худощавый эльф распрямил плечи, но опустил взгляд.  
– Долгие годы я не слышал свое имя произнесенным. Я… Даэрон.  
– Тот менестрель? – изумился Маглор.  
– Тот предатель, – тихо ответил Даэрон.  
– В этих землях случались и худшие деяния, – мягко возразил Маглор. – И если ты говоришь правду – а я чувствую, что это так, тогда твое «немного понимаю в музыке» даже близко не описывает твой певческий талант. – Говорят, что тебя зовут… звали, – поспешно поправился он, – величайшим менестрелем, когда-либо рождавшимся у квенди.  
Даэрон чуть порозовел от похвалы и сглотнул.  
– В мире всегда существовало лишь две вещи, приносящих мне истинную радость. Первая мне не принадлежала никогда, так что со мной осталась лишь моя музыка. – Он устремил взор к морю, его волосы развевал ветер. Маглор видел, как он шепчет себе что-то, но ветер унес его слова прочь, затеряв их среди чаячьих криков.  
Синда повернулся к Маглору.  
– Полагаю, теперь твоя очередь сказать свое имя? Не сочти за грубость, но по твоим чертам я бы предположил, что ты из нолдор.  
– Так и есть, – подтвердил Маглор, чувствуя едва ли не стыд за свое признание – отдаленное эхо, оставшееся от гордости, которой некогда славился его народ. – Но если я откроюсь тебе, ты не захочешь более оставаться со мной. Ибо ныне мое имя проклинаемо всеми из моего народа, что только пережили эту Эпоху.  
– Неужели? – Даэрон, нахмурившись, задумался, и через несколько секунд с его губ слетело тихое «О!..». – Твое лицо сказало мне все, что только нужно. Я могу представить себе огонь, каким был славен твой отец – последние отблески еще тлеют в твоих глазах. Но все сыновья Феанора мертвы – спасся, наверное, только один. Маглор… певец, кующий злато мелодий.  
– Скажи лучше, кующий кровавый след. Создающий цепь овдовевших жен и осиротевших детей. И трижды братоубийца, – он отвернулся и горько добавил: – По сравнению с сотворенным мной ужасом «предатель» кажется самым незначительным обвинением. – Он надеялся, что Даэрон не заметит, как на глаза навернулись горячие злые слезы. – Если не желаешь, чтобы и на тебя пала моя тень, я бы предложил тебе сейчас уйти и забыть, что ты когда-либо меня встречал.  
– Я несу свой собственный груз боли и потери, – с тихой уверенностью ответил Даэрон. – И я слышу сожаление в твоем голосе, из чего могу заключить, что ты не бездушное чудовище. Полагаю, мы оба сполна настрадались от горя и стыда за последние свои деяния, и я не верю, что Эру настолько безжалостен, что увеличит мое наказание за одно лишь присутствие с тобой рядом.  
– То есть, хотя ты теперь знаешь, с кем говоришь, все же по-прежнему принимаешь мое приглашение? – с сухим смешком саркастично спросил Маглор.  
Даэрон улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо нолдо.  
– Друг мой, думаю, ты позабыл удовольствие, получаемое в компании собеседника. Я доверяю тебе достаточно, чтобы верить, что ты не убьешь меня ночью, и все еще желаю услышать другие твои песни.  
Маглор нахмурился от свободного используемого Даэроном слова «друг» и осторожно снял его ладонь со своего плеча, но возражать не стал.   
– Уверен, ты предпочел бы сначала поесть, – холодно заметил он, развернулся и пошел по песчаной кромке берега. Его босые ноги оставляли четкие следы на мокром песке.  
– Я бы не отказался, – согласился Даэрон.  
– Тогда, надеюсь, ты любишь моллюсков, поскольку в это время года они – единственное, что может предложить отлив. – Он провел гостя в грот, находящийся немногим выше самой высокой отметки прилива. Оказавшись внутри, он подошел к груде составленных одна на другую бочек, сплошь покрытых водорослями, и снял крышку с ближайшей. Та оказалась почти на три четверти заполненной яркими цветными ракушками-литоринами: желтыми, оранжевыми, зелеными, черными, белыми.  
– Не знаю… Не могу сказать, поскольку даже в голову не приходило их пробовать, – Даэрон вытащил маленькую ракушку и принялся с интересом ее изучать.   
Маглор почувствовал, как на губах расплывается улыбка.  
– Я открыл парочку рецептов, как, добавив специи, сделать их довольно вкусными.

***

  
Даэрон провел ложкой по остаткам соуса в горшке, на случай, если там еще осталась пара моллюсков. Маглор отменно их приготовил, но Даэрон заметил, что сам нолдо ел весьма умеренно и без энтузиазма – хотя, пожалуй, энтузиазма ему недоставало во всем. Его дом был жалкой хижиной из плавника, в которой не было никаких личных вещей за исключением дырявых старых одеял, неряшливой грудой валявшимися у стены единственной комнаты, и большого, аккуратно запакованного свертка в углу. Его одежда едва не разваливалась от ветхости, давно потеряв свой первоначальный цвет. Маглор не заплетал волосы, и морская соль иссушила их до появления множества секущихся концов. Лицо же нолдо было бледным, изможденным и мрачным.  
Даэрону вспомнился период после падения Дориата, когда он сам прошел через подобное: тогда он потерял интерес к жизни, но не смог собраться с духом, чтобы приблизить к себе смерть. И теперь он знал, что боль не исчезает со временем, но потом становится легче ее переносить.  
Он выудил последнюю ракушку и извлек оттуда моллюска.  
– Охотно отдаю должное твоему кулинарному мастерству.  
– Спасибо, – Маглор оставался тих и молчалив на протяжении всего ужина, и сейчас, похоже, ничего не изменилось.  
Даэрон поднял с пола в углу свою небольшую дорожную сумку и открыл ее, внутри обнаружилось немного черствого хлеба, туника на смену и маленькая лира. Она была крошечной, чуть ли не игрушечной, но, вытащив ее, Даэрон любовно погладил потемневшее от времени дерево. Пропев гамму ноту за нотой, он настроил каждую из струн на слух и улыбнулся.  
– Могу сейчас спеть для тебя, если пожелаешь.  
– Если тебя не затруднит, – негромко ответил Маглор. По голосу было ясно, что ему всё равно, но Даэрон не верил, что такой прославленный певец мог растерять всю свою любовь к музыке, поэтому заиграл. Он выбрал не один из плачей, хотя знал превеликое количество, и большинство из них было написано им самим. Нет, он сыграл одну из тех бодрых, легко запоминающихся мелодий, что любят слышать в деревнях, когда приходит весна. Порывшись в памяти, он также вспомнил песню, написанную во славу реки Сирион – она начиналась в быстром темпе, живая и игривая, как ручеек у истока, продолжалась, становясь глубокой и мирной, как река, текущая сначала через густые леса, затем медленно и вальяжно по золотым полям, и сменяющаяся деловым стаккато у деревень. Но Маглор оборвал его прежде, чем музыка реки дошла до Гаваней Сириона:  
– Не продолжай; я и так знаю, что я разрушил. Напоминаний не требуется.  
Даэрон кивнул, но его пальцы не замерли посреди движения – нет, он продолжил, но по-другому. Он запел, но не о домах и славных эльфах, живущих в гаванях великой реки, а о мягких песках и бескрайнем море. И на этот раз Маглор не стал его вновь прерывать.  
Когда песня завершилась, нолдо сидел тихо и молча, и только чуть подрагивающая бровь свидетельствовала о напряженном ходе его мыслей.  
– Полагаю, сейчас ты желаешь услышать песню от меня, – задумчиво сказал он.  
– Я попросил бы тебя сыграть, но только в том случае, если ты сам этого хочешь, – сказал Даэрон.  
– Увы, я затерял свою лиру настолько давно, что даже не могу припомнить, где она может быть. Скорее всего, пошла на дрова в чьей-нибудь лесной хижине.  
– Тогда возьми мою, – предложил Даэрон, протягивая свой миниатюрный инструмент. Маглор принял ее, тщательно осмотрел и провел длинными костлявыми пальцами по гравировка на обратной стороне лиры.  
– Эти буквы – это твой кирт, да? – Даэрон кивнул. – Ты не находишь их немного… уродливыми?  
Даэрон криво улыбнулся.  
– Согласен, им не достает изящества и летящих очертаний букв, что твой отец…  
– …«заимствовал» у лор-мастера Румила, – честно признал Маглор.  
Даэрон не был уверен, насколько открыто он мог говорить на подобные темы, так что был признателен, что феаноринг высказал это признание за него.  
– Верно. Но их форма более подходит для целей, с которыми я их создавал. – Маглор смотрел на него потемневшими умными глазами, не пытаясь, однако, заставить его продолжить или замолчать. – Однажды мне пришло на ум, что когда знания передаются из уст в уста посредством историй и легенд, часть знаний теряется, изменяется и варьируется с каждым пересказом и рассказчиком. Подробности легенд изменяются ради только лишь популярности самих легенд, но для песен и историй, призванных нести в себе какой-то смысл, такое неприемлемо. Во дворце моего короля много, очень много каменных стен – уверен, ты знаешь об этом, и мне подумалось, что если каким-то образом аккуратно перенести истории на стены, это будет как красиво, так и полезно. Ваш тенгвар хорош, признаю, но он предназначен для выписывания пером на пергаменте; кирт же – для вырубания в холодном камне.  
– А! – воскликнул Маглор, понимая.  
Даэрон кивнул.  
– Именно. Искренне сочувствую тому каменщику, которого попросят вырезать что-то тенгваром на каменной плите!  
Рот Маглора странно искривился, и секунду спустя Даэрон осознал, что для феаноринга эта гримаса была максимально близким подобием искренней улыбки. Он поздравил себя с маленькой победой и вновь бросил взгляд на свою лиру.  
– Так ты будешь играть?  
Нолдо медленно кивнул.  
– Да. Буду. – Он на миг закрыл глаза, словно мысленно собирая ноты вместе, и из-под его пальцев потекла мелодия. Даэрон не ждал чего-то радостного, и он не ошибся: мелодия была плавной и насыщенной, но, как и та песня на побережье, переполнена печалью, звучащей, казалось, в каждой ноте. Маглор играл безукоризненно, но, тем не менее, в его музыке таилась такая бездна эмоций, которую встретишь нечасто, и Даэрон в полной мере понял, за что так восхваляют его талант. Когда отзвучала последняя нота, он понял, что у него нет слов – состояние, для него крайне непривычное. Все же, к своему удивлению, он заметил, что взгляд Маглора остался спокоен, а лицо – невыразительным. Неужели музыка не затронула его так, как Даэрона? Синда помедлил, обдумывая. Все, что он знал, так это то, что он жаждет услышать еще, и внутри поднималось сильнейшее желание услышать песню, принесшую Маглору наибольшую славу.  
– Маглор…  
– Да?  
– Есть одна песня, которую я желал бы услышать более всех остальных. Ты споешь для меня Нолдоланте?  
В глазах Маглора мелькнули страх и печаль – настолько глубокие, что Даэрон немедленно пожалел о своей просьбе.  
– Не могу. Я более не исполняю Нолдоланте: она повествует обо всем, что я ненавижу в себе и своем народе, и лучше всего для нее умереть в безызвестности. – Он мельком глянул в небольшое окошко на темное небо и черный океан. – Уже поздно. Пора спать.

***

  
Ночью Даэрон неожиданно проснулся. Снаружи шумело море, словно тысяча шепчущих голосов обменивались древними легендами о горе, предательстве и падении.  
Маглора в хижине не было.  
Заинтригованный, Даэрон скинул с себя потрепанное одеяло и вышел наружу. Из-за ночного бриза его волосы, разметавшись, танцевали по голой коже спины и широким плечам, а когда он подошел к кромке воды, на его груди осели мелкие брызги.  
Ночь была темной; облака застилали как звезды, так и тонкий полумесяц, который Даэрон наблюдал прошлой ночью. Не заметив поначалу, он зашел за отметку прилива, и его ноги погрузились в мягкий песок. «Где, во имя Элберет, Маглор? Вот уж действительно, нолдо как он есть», – немного ехидно подумал он.  
Он не осознавал, насколько далеко зашел – был отлив, а когда он оглядывался через плечо, хижина оставалась в нескольких сотнях шагов. Берег здесь был длинным и пологим – в таких местах прилив заходит далеко и надвигается опасно быстро. Камни под его ногами были с резкими краями, усугублявшимися огромных количеством острых ракушек-прилипал, так что, идя вслед за отступающей водой, он ступал легко и осторожно, под ногами влажно чавкал песок.  
– Маглор? – неуверенно позвал он в ночь. Нет ответа.  
Он продолжил бесцельный путь и внезапно ушел в воду по колено. Он сделал шаг в сторону, и вода вновь оказалась ему всего лишь по щиколотку. Даэрон улыбнулся: как странно – оказывается, он шел по песчаной косе. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не сходить с песка – ему стало интересно, ведет ли коса куда-нибудь. Отлив все еще продолжался, так что время у него было.  
Луна прорвалась сквозь тучи, и обнаружилось, что коса, на самом-то деле, ведет к острову, неожиданно обнаженному большим сезонным отливом. Даэрон едва заметил темное пятно непонятной формы на самом краю скалы, там, откуда до сих пор стекала вода.  
Он сорвался на бег, не беспокоясь больше ни об острых булыжниках, режущих его босые ноги, ни о полосах водорослей, на которых он поскальзывался и спотыкался – он изо всех сил бежал к увиденной фигуре.  
Маглор стоял на коленях на мокром песке, запустив в него пальцы, его голова была опущена. Его длинные волосы повисли намокшими прядями, закрывая лицо. Приблизившись, Даэрон замедлил шаг и присел на корточки рядом с почти невидимым в темноте нолдо.  
– Маглор? – Эльф не ответил, только лишь чуть пошевелился.  
Даэрон более не сказал и просто остался на своем месте. Казалось, прошли часы перед тем, как нолдо заговорил:  
– Я стоял прямо здесь, когда… когда бросил его в море. – Он махнул худой бледной рукой. – Я швырнул его вон туда, и он долго летел… – Он запнулся и сглотнул. – В некоторые ночи мне кажется, что я все еще вижу его, как будто слабый свет из-под воды. Но, может, это всего лишь игра лунного света на волнах.  
– Возможно, – тихо согласился Даэрон. Он посмотрел на бескрайние просторы чернильной воды, гадая, сколько тайн скрыто в их холодных глубинах. – Маглор, нам пора уходить. Скоро начнется прилив.  
Маглор отвернулся, отбросил с лица черные пряди и покачал головой.  
– Ты иди.  
– Без тебя я не уйду. Тебя же захватит прилив. – Он представил, как быстро уйдет под воду песчаная коса, как только настанет время прилива.  
Маглор пожал плечами и издал короткий звук, больше напоминающий горький смешок.  
– Даже если и захватит, что тогда? Никто не будет горевать о моей кончине – никто даже не узнает… и никого это не взволнует.  
Даэрон положил руки на плечи Маглора и встряхнул его.  
– Я буду знать. И да, Маглор Феанорион, я буду горевать. И меня это взволнует. Ты можешь быть из нолдор, то ты по-прежнему эльда, и я не желаю видеть, как бессмысленно гибнет кто-то из моего народа.  
– Бессмысленно? – с недоверием повторил Маглор. – С каких это пор моя смерть стала «бессмысленной»?  
– Маглор, послушай меня! – настойчиво заговорил Даэрон. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знаю, каково это – горевать и помнить? Что я не чувствую вины и стыда за предательство своих родственников? Я бесчисленное множество раз проходил через круги самобичевания и ненависти к себе. Месяцами я не желал ничего иного, кроме как собственной смерти. – Его резкий тон смягчился, когда синда погрузился в собственные воспоминания. – Однажды я просто лег навзничь на склоне одинокой горы и воззвал к валар, чтобы те положили конец моему жалкому существованию и забрали, наконец, мою жизнь.  
Маглор впервые за эту ночь внимательно посмотрел на своего спутника.  
– Ты… Ты?..  
– Да, – прошептал Даэрон, – я впивался пальцами в землю, пока они не начали кровоточить. Я кричал, пока мне не показалось, что мой голос уже никогда не восстановится. Я хотел, чтобы все было кончено, навсегда. Но даже хотя я умолял валар забрать мою жизнь, я так и не смог собраться с силами сделать это самостоятельно. – Он провел пальцем по холодному песку, рисуя невнятные узоры. Уровень воды больше уже почти не понижался; отлив достиг своего пика, и им нужно было уходить отсюда прежде, чем море начнет их преследовать. – Маглор, нам пора уходить. Немедленно.  
Нолдо, казалось, был готов запротестовать, но затем решительно помотал головой и поднялся на ноги.  
– Очень хорошо, – Даэрон положил ладонь на плечо Маглора, беспокоясь, что феаноринг передумает и остановится, но тот ни выказывал ни малейшей на то охоты. Маглор монотонно переставлял ноги, двигаясь больше по инерции, словно был мыслями где-то далеко-далеко.  
Даэрон привел его обратно в хижину, усадил в угол так, чтобы Маглор спиной опирался на стену и накинул на по-прежнему молчавшего певца изорванное одеяло.  
– Постарайся хоть немного поспать, – прошептал он и, неуверенно подняв руку, бережно погладил пальцем бледную щеку  
– Почему я все еще жив? – глухо спросил Маглор. Даэрон сел рядом с ним и стал медленно гладить его спутанные длинные волосы.  
– Не знаю, – ответил синда, – возможно, потому, что твое участие в истории Арды еще не окончено.  
– Хочешь сказать, мне суждено исправить последствия вероломства моей семьи? – прошептал Маглор, в его голосе сквозила горькая ирония.  
– Как я уже сказал, я не знаю. Но если это действительно задание, что назначили тебе валар, ты от него откажешься?  
Печальный вздох.  
– Последний раз, когда я пытался противиться, я потерпел поражение. У меня не осталось больше сил. Столько ошибок и преступлений было совершено – смогу ли я искупить их все, даже если потрачу на это целую Эпоху? Или даже все Эпохи Арды? – Он вздрогнул, и Даэрон, задевший ладонью щеку нолдо, почувствовал, как холодна его кожа.  
– На ощупь ты, точно лед, – заметил он.  
– Мне подходит, верно?   
– Мне не нравится, что ты такой холодный. – Даэрон подкинул в огонь побольше дров и плотнее укутал одеялом тонкое тело Маглора. Нолдо по-прежнему дрожал так, что Даэрон сел позади него и прижал Маглора к груди, согревая его жаром собственного тела. Он тихо и тепло дышал в шею Маглору, и постепенно нолдо начал расслабляться. Обнимая его, Даэрон заметил, какой он хрупкий и худой, чуть ли не на грани истощения; ребра и острые косточки выступали у него куда сильнее, чем должны были.  
– Ты слишком много страдал, мэльдир (* друг на синдарине), – тихо прошептал он больше самому себе, поскольку дыхание Маглора замедлилось, и напряжение оставило его изнемождённое тело, – и ты заслужил немного покоя.  
Он уснул, по-прежнему прижимая к себе Маглора, не беспокоясь о том, что потом у него затекут руки, а мышцы сведет судорога. Несколько раз за ночь спящий нолдо внезапно каменел и резко вздрагивал, словно от испуга, потом тихо выдыхал и просыпался. В первый раз Даэрон встревожился и начал успокаивать своего спутника, как будто тот был ребенком – что-то утешающе шептал и гладил по спине, но Маглор невнятно запротестовал, что все хорошо, и вскоре вновь провалился в сон.  
Когда, наконец, настало утро, Маглор осторожно освободился из объятий Даэрона. Тот поначалу, еще в полусне, отметил только, что у него забирают что-то теплое, но затем он осознал тот факт, что Маглор был теплым – что уже само по себе было замечательно.   
– Завтракать будешь? – спросил нолдо бархатным голосом немного погодя.  
Даэрон поморгал, окончательно просыпаясь, и кивнул:  
– Заманчивое предложение.  
– Заманчивого, к сожалению, ничего нет. Но это лучшее, что я могу предложить. – Перед ним положили краюху хлеба грубого помола – Даэрон удивился, но и обрадовался, что Маглор, по крайней мере, нашел время испечь или сходить и приобрести у кого-нибудь такую еду, и рыбу, судя по дразнящему аромату – свежекопченую. – Вскоре я должен уйти, но ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько пожелаешь. – От улыбки Даэрона Маглор замолчал, но синда просто целиком погрузился в еду.  
– Куда ты идешь? Что ты будешь делать? – спросил он в перерывах между кусками.  
– Тебе не следует об этом беспокоиться.  
– Может, и не следует, но поздно – я уже.  
Маглор опустил взгляд в пол.  
– Я просто брожу. Вспоминаю. Вот и все… разве что иногда еще ловлю рыбу или собираю ракушки.  
– И поешь… – непроизвольно вырвалось у Даэрона.  
– Да, и это тоже. Только так я могу отдать должное своему народу и славе, что могла быть у него. Мне кажется это до странности уместным, что их печальную историю вспомнят так – словами, брошенными в пустоту.  
– «Словами, брошенные в пустоту»… И это все, что ты думаешь о своем пении, мэльдир?  
– А разве это не так? – быстро ответил Маглор; даже слишком быстро.  
– С какой стороны посмотреть. Это зависит от того, бросаешься ли ты словами как бессмысленным набором слогов, когда поешь… или озвучиваешь бурлящие чувства из глубины твоей души. Те же ноты могут создавать как простую мелодию, так и озвучивать обнаженные эмоции твоего сердца. Для меня в разное время бывало и так, и так. Однажды утром я… – Он оборвал себя, осознав, что слишком разговорился.  
– Однажды утром ты что? – Маглор сел рядом, прижав колени к груди и обхватив ноги руками.  
– После нескольких тяжелых зимовок подряд, однажды утром я услышал пение соловья, которое моментально напомнило мне о славных деньках в Дориате. После того дня я решил для себя, что, как и тот соловей, я буду петь, только если буду чувствовать себя так, словно моя жизнь полна гармонии. Бывали дни, когда это означало, что я не могу петь. Но теперь, когда я пою, вся любовь, что я испытываю к миру, живет в моих песнях. Что, согласись, делает их несколько большим, чем «словами, брошенными в пустоту». 

***

  
Маглор пропал почти на весь день, но, периодически выглядывая из маленькой хижины, Даэрон замечал его долговязую фигуру, бредущую по побережью где-то вдали или стоящую на краю мыса, и иногда ветер доносил до Даэрона его пение.  
Даэрон не последовал за нолдо; он уважал стремление Маглора к уединению и покою, так что вместо этого сам погрузился в сочинительство. Потом, вспомнив, что у него в мешке есть игла и моток толстой пряжи, он залатал все прорехи в разбросанных по всей хижине одеялах, так что вернувшийся Маглор обнаружил все одеяла починенными и сложенными аккуратной стопкой в углу.  
Нолдо не выказал особых признаков удивления от того, что Даэрон не ушел, и какой-нибудь заметной реакции на то, что все его одеяла оказались заштопанными, тоже не последовало. Он только медленно сел у стены, не слишком близко, но и не слишком далеко от Даэрона, и принялся невозмутимо следить за его действиями.  
Даэрон замел угли обратно в костер и выложил камнями новый, чистый очаг, потом сходил в пещеру, что Маглор показывал ему ранее, и набрал там из бочек столько ракушек, чтобы сполна хватило на двоих. Он никогда не задумывался о том, как готовят моллюсков, и теперь был в недоумении, надо раскалывать их камнями или нет. Не зная, что делать, он нервничал все больше и больше, пока Маглор раздраженно не вздохнул, а потом спокойно сказал:  
– Просто свари их, а раковины раскроются сами. В противном случае разве кто-то стал бы связываться с их приготовлением?  
Даэрон так и сделал, периодически неуверенно поглядывая в процессе на Маглора, и результат оказался вполне приемлем, хотя и не сравним с моллюсками, приготовленными Маглором. Когда с едой было покончено, они какое-то время сидели в задумчивом молчании, наблюдая, как на море наползают сумерки, а Анор скрывается за горизонтом.  
Когда окончательно наступила темнота, и ночное небо раскинулось высоко-высоко над их головами, как темно-синее одеяло, Маглор внезапно спросил:  
– Как ты решил, что хочешь все это выносить?  
Даэрон немного опешил от такого внезапного вопроса, но тщательно обдумал свой ответ, прежде чем сказать:  
– Не думаю, что я вообще что-либо решал. Не то чтобы я проснулся и внезапно подумал «Мои попытки умереть провалились, я все еще жив. Почему бы тогда не пожить?». Той ночью, когда я взывал к Валар, чтобы они забрали меня… Я кричал, ругался и впивался ногтями в землю, пока не свалился от изнеможения, и проснулся, весь дрожа. На какой-то миг мне показалось, что Намо здесь, я еле уловимо чуял его присутствие, но он не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы потребовать себе мою феа, а все мои мысли были о тепле. Пожалуй, я был жалок, как никогда прежде, моя апатия была настолько сильной, что захлестнула меня с головой, и абсолютно все вопросы, не связанные с обретением тепла – жизнь, смерть, еда, горе, – требовали больше сил, чем те, что были у меня в тот момент.  
Маглор кивнул и согласно прикрыл глаза, словно подобное было ему хорошо знакомо.  
– Я вышагивал туда-сюда, обхватив себя руками, пока не взошло солнце и не прогрело воздух. Потом я уселся посреди раскинувшейся во все стороны пустоши и стал наблюдать, как колышется на ветру вереск. По-моему, я просидел там дня три, ничего не евши, только изредка пил. Каждый закат я сворачивался клубком в вереске и засыпал беспокойным сном; как только вновь вставало солнце, я садился и продолжал наблюдать. – Маглор после такого мог счесть его сумасшедшим, но Даэрона это не особенно заботило. – А затем я встретил сокола.  
– Сокола?  
– Да, – ответил Даэрон и продолжил говорить: – Я наткнулся на еще не полностью оперившегося птенца, который выпал из гнезда, а его родители только вились в небе и, похоже, не стремились что-то с ним сделать. Мне показалось, что оставить все, как есть, будет слишком жестоко, поэтому я подобрал его и обогрел. Когда я его нашел, он хромал и был едва жив, но спустя пару часов стал выглядеть куда бодрее. Птенец неоднократно клевал меня; в те дни мои пальцы были сплошь в царапинах. Я уважал подобный дух, поэтому твердо решил увидеть, каким он станет, когда вырастет, – он криво усмехнулся над самим собой. – Непонятно, как, но я, менестрель, один из самых невезучих охотников во всех Великих Землях, ухитрялся добывать достаточно свежего мяса, чтобы прокормить его; я скармливал ему часть всего, что мне удавалось поймать.  
Он засмеялся.  
– Прежде я почти ничего не ел и был такой же доходягой, как и ты, друг мой. Но было жаль ловить целого кролика только затем, чтобы скормить несколько кусочков мяса соколу – мне не хотелось впустую выкидывать то, что он не мог съесть, а способа сохранить мясо у меня не было, поэтому пришлось есть… Так что, благодаря соколу, я начал лучше питаться и сам. – Улыбнувшись, он погрузился в воспоминания. – Через несколько недель у него полностью отросли маховые перья. Они были прекрасны… – Он задумчиво вздохнул. – По сравнению с неуклюжим замерзающим птенцом взрослый сокол был воистину великолепен. Я понятия не имел, как соколов учат охотиться, поэтому изобрел собственный метод – и сокол вроде бы научился. И однажды наступил день, когда он взлетел и больше не вернулся. Мне было немного одиноко оттого, что мой товарищ оставил меня, но в то же время я напоминал себе, что вся нынешняя соколиная грация и элегантность стала возможна лишь потому, что я приложил все силы, чтобы спасти птицу… По-твоему, я впал в глупую сентиментальность?  
– Немного, – согласился Маглор, – хотя отдаю должное твоему стремлению подарить надежду тому, у кого без тебя ее бы не было.  
Даэрон дотронулся до руки Маглора.  
– Я так об этом и подумал.

***

  
Маглор, по своему обычаю, сидел на пляже, глядя на волны и далекий горизонт. Прежде, чем приблизиться, Даэрон на миг остановился и окинул взглядом тело нолдо: Маглор больше не выглядел истощенным и хрупким, каким он был при первой их встрече – с которой прошло, верно, уже несколько недель, – и Даэрон подавил улыбку при мысли о том, что это по большей части его заслуга.  
Он медленно прошел по мягкому песку и грубой гальке к Маглор и сел рядом.  
– Доброе утро, – тихо сказал Маглор, его обычное короткое приветствие.  
– Доброе, – ответил Даэрон. Вытащив из поясной сумки гребень, он вопросительно посмотрел на Маглора. – Ты не будешь против, если я расчешу тебе волосы?  
Маглор пожал плечами.  
– Если хочешь – пожалуйста. Хотя понятия не имею, откуда у тебя такое желание.  
Даэрон, рассеянно улыбнувшись, покачал головой и запустил гребень в волосы нолдо, аккуратно начав распутывать упрямые колтуны в длинных запутавшихся волосах. Долгие годы, проведенные у моря, бризы и соленая вода превратили волосы Маглора в один огромный, практически не поддающийся распутыванию колтун. Но Даэрон был настойчив, и в итоге по спине Маглора заструились прямые блестящие пряди. Даэрон сам поразился результату: с расчесанными волосами Маглор стал выглядеть далеко не таким диким и неприкаянным, и синда задумчиво пропустил меж пальцев мягкие прядки. У Маглора были прекрасные волосы необычного цвета – в отличие от некоторых его братьев, они не были чисто медного цвета, хотя среди черных прядок мелькали темно-каштановые проблески. При солнечном свете копна волос Маглора отливала цветом красного дерева, разительно непохожим на иссиня-черный блеск, что Даэрон привык видеть у прочих черноволосых нолдо.  
Он решил заплести их – ничего слишком сложного, просто несколько кос, чтобы волосы не заслоняли нолдо обзор. Волосы Маглора так легко и послушно ложились в плетение, что Даэрон, проворно работая пальцами, все время улыбался. Закончив, он отступил на шаг и критически осмотрел сделанное.  
– Так явно лучше, – жизнерадостно заметил он и сильно удивился, когда Маглор в ответ вздохнул и встал на ноги. – Все в порядке?  
Маглор кивнул.  
– В полном. Думаю найти какой-нибудь лужу – хочу сам увидеть, в чем заключается это твое «явно лучше».   
Даэрон отметил нотку юмора, мелькнувшую в его бархатном голосе, и был ей крайне рад.

***

  
Маглор опустился на колени перед неглубокой выемкой в скале и всмотрелся в застывшую чистую воду. Отражение показало ему изможденное мертвенно-бледное лицо и темные, полные печали глаза; он отвел взгляд от собственного лица и стал смотреть на свои волосы. Даже в прошлом он не заплетал себе такую прическу, предпочитая более сложное плетение, но простота тонких косиц выгодно подчеркнула строгость его лица и резкость черт. Критически изучив собственное отражение, Маглор понял, что заметно окреп, и его кости более не выпирают из-под кожи – чего явно не было в прошлый раз, когда ему вздумалось посмотреть на себя, – а на его высоких скулах даже появился слабый намек на румянец.  
Он вспомнил все случаи, когда Даэрон находил его на побережье, даже если, чтобы добраться до него, синда приходилось держать пусть по крайне узким и скользким скальным выступам – только чтобы принести ему поесть и попить. Откуда взялась такая доброта? Он никак не мог логически постигнуть, почему Даэрон давно не ушёл, почему на изящном лице менестреля читается только симпатия и понимание? Каким-то образом Даэрон смог принять потомка Феанора, убийцу родичей и врага его народа. Почему же тогда он, Маглор, не в состоянии принять самого себя?  
За его плечом раздался тихий мелодичный голос Даэрона:  
– Тебе идет такой стиль, не находишь?  
Маглор закрыл глаза.  
– Я бы сказал, что наблюдается… поразительное улучшение. – Он медленно выдохнул. – Почему ты впустую тратишь здесь свое время?  
– Это прекрасное место, ничуть не хуже прочих; с этим даже ты не поспоришь.  
– Почему ты решил впустую тратить свое время здесь, со мной? – вновь спросил Маглор, добавив в конце самое важное уточнение.  
Даэрон нахмурился и задумчиво прикрыл глаза, обдумывая вопрос.  
– Не могу точно сказать. Думаю, все потому, что увидел в тебе то же, с чем успешно боролся сам, и меня печалит, что твой талант и легендарный голос пропадают зря.  
– Разве тебе не противно находиться рядом с убийцей твоих сородичей?  
Даэрон, по своей привычке, ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
– Ты бы убил эльфов из моего народа, если бы они сейчас вдруг выстроились перед тобой с оружием в руках?  
Маглор протянул вперед руки, показывая слабый черный след от ожога, оставленный Сильмариллом – награда, которую он получил, наконец-то исполнив их проклятую Клятву.  
– Камни, что лишили разума всю мою семью, утрачены. Со мной остался только мой позор, и я не желаю больше видеть на своих руках кровь.  
– Тогда я не могу питать к тебе отвращение, раз в тебе жива совесть и твои руки более никогда не будут обагрены кровью моих сородичей. Мне кажется, одно это доказывает, что в тебе более благородства, чем во мне. Если бы передо мной вновь встал выбор: выдать принцессу Лютиен ее отцу или позволить ей убежать с Береном, я не могу точно сказать, что бы я выбрал…  
Маглор коснулся кончиками пальцев водной поверхности, и отражение пошло маленькими, чуть поблескивающими волнами. Нолдо, чуть помедлив, вновь встал и устремил взгляд в сторону одиноких просторов моря.  
– Теперь я готов, – произнес он через минуту.  
– К чему? – тихо спросил Даэрон.  
– Спеть это еще один раз, – решительно заявил Маглор, в его тоне смешалось и покорность, и облегчение – так звучит голос путешественника, который видит, что до цели его путешествия осталось всего пара лиг, но при этом знает, что эти последние лиги будут самыми мучительными. – Я готов исполнить Нолдоланте для обоих моих слушателей: для тебя и для Великого Моря, раскинувшегося пред нами.

***

  
Даэрон ошеломленно замер, чувствуя, что неохотная уступка Маглора несет в себе гораздо, гораздо более простого согласия спеть давно отвергнутую песню. Он давно жаждал услышать прославленный плач нолдор, но у него не было хороших знакомых среди нолдор, которых можно было бы об этом попросить. А те нолдор, что он знал, всегда отказывали ему – мягко и вежливо, но с такой печалью, что настаивать не имело смысла.  
– Единственный из нас, кто в состоянии правильно исполнить Нолдоланте – это тот, кто ее сложил, – говорили они, – а он более не поет.  
Маглор отвернулся от кромки моря и уверенно зашагал в сторону хижины. Даэрон нагнал высокого нолдо, коснулся его локтя и спросил:  
– Что ты задумал?  
– Я буду петь в сумерках, когда Анор станет погружаться в Великое Море, а Эарендил начнет свое путешествие по ночи. Нолдоланте – не озорная баллада, играемая в часы досуга; в ее гармонию вложены сердца моего народа, и я собираюсь отдать им должное во время пения.  
Даэрон пробормотал что-то в знак согласия и пошел рядом с Маглором по плотному слою плавника.   
– Можно тебя кое о чем попросить? – сказал феаноринг, стоило им ступить за порог.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – ответил Даэрон.  
– Твоя лира… Если позволишь, я бы хотел одолжить ее ради такого случая. – Он приподнял бровь, что Даэрон признал намеком на ироническую гримасу. – Нолдорская песня – а эта именно она – будет спета в сопровождении синдарской лиры. Кто бы мог подумать?..  
Маглор сам настроил инструмент, обращаясь с ним ласково и заботливо – Даэрон не видел, чтобы нолдо прежде выказывал такие чувства. Добившись того, что каждая струна зазвучала безошибочно и чисто, он уселся на песок неподалеку от хижины и обратил лицо к западу. Даэрон лишь молча наблюдал за ним: Маглор сидел, скрестив ноги и полузакрыв глаза, а его дыхание постепенно замедлялось. По его лицу пробегали оттенки эмоций, по которым, казалось, можно было читать всю историю нолдор: смесь гордости и горя, решительности и боли. За следующие несколько часов он не сделал ни единого движения – до тех пор, пока приближающиеся сумерки не вывели его из задумчивости.

***

  
После нескольких часов, проведенных в вызывании в памяти каждого момента Клятвы, Исхода, Резней и Битв в Великих Землях, Маглор чувствовал себя так, словно приспешники Моргота вырвали его сердце из груди и оставили от него лишь кровавые ошметки; но к этому он и стремился, именно это состояние он искал и нашел.  
Он медленно встал на колени, затем поднялся и окинул взглядом море, сияющее золотом в закатных лучах солнца. Таким же остался в его памяти первый рассвет: он помнил невыразимо четко, как наблюдал за плывущей над головой Ариен и думал, что ее свет – лишь бледная тень по сравнению с теплым, мягким вечным светом Двух Древ. Это был очень странный день: он разрывался между преданностью своему отцу и страстным желанием, чтобы тогда Феанор усмирил свою гордость и отдал Сильмариллы на восстановление Древ.  
Лира терпеливо ждала его, он поднял ее с песка и ласково провел пальцами по надписи-посвящению.   
– Даэрон? – еле слышно позвал он. – Что означает эта надпись?  
Даэрон провел изящной ладонью по деревянным буквам и легонько вздохнул, прежде чем, улыбнувшись, ответить:  
– Ради любви и соловья, – тихо произнес он.  
Маглор проследил пальцем странные угловатые буквы.  
– И соловья, – повторил он.  
Он выбрал высокую скалу на одиноком мысе, нашел на ней место, откуда открывался хороший вид, и положил на колени маленькую лиру; вскарабкавшийся на скалу Даэрон присоединился к нему. Синда был тих, его лицо светилось глубоким почтением, и Маглор кивнул ему; он был признателен, что менестрель понял и проникся важностью момента.  
Маглор глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, его пальцы заиграли вступительный аккорд. Он был настолько тихим, что Маглор сам едва различал ноты, но следующий аккорд зазвучал сильнее, и третий тоже. Переливы аккордов сложились в музыкальный узор, тихую мелодию, что внезапно выросла и окрепла, став ярче и преисполнившись гордости, и к ней присоединился печальный голос Маглора.  
Ноты эхом отражались от скалистого берега, слова, полные горького отчаяния, взлетали над бескрайней поверхностью моря, и чайки спускались на песок, словно опасаясь загрязнить столь чистый дух своим присутствием. Он вкладывал в песню все свое сердце, и не только – все свои слезы, страсть, кровь, да и всю свою жизнь. Нолдоланте всегда оказывала на него такой эффект: он переставал быть певцом и становился самой песней. Музыка лилась с его губ и пальцев, заполняя собой пространство и заставляя умолкнуть все остальные звуки. Даже камни должны были чувствовать горе и вину, бурлящие в этих словах – эмоции такой силы вкладывал Маглор в свою самую любимую и самую ненавистную песню.  
Даже когда его щеки и губы стали мокрыми от слез, голос Маглора не дрогнул. Его тело сотрясала легкая дрожь, когда он перечислял деяния нолдор.  
В Нолдоланте, написанной Маглором, перечислялись имена всех до единого эльфов, погибших от рук нолдор. Не был позабыт ни один эльф, и каждое имя служило напоминанием о грехе, что не должен совершать ни один квенди. Когда он дошел до имен эльфов Дориата, то краем глаза отметил, как поник головой Даэрон, оплакивая их утрату, и черные волосы скрыли его лицо.  
Имена шли одни за другим, горьким потоком, плач все длился и длился, продолжая и умножая печаль – как и свойственно всем плачам. Сумерки сгустились в темную ночь, и звезды начали свой величавый танец в вышине, каким-то образом попадая даже в лад музыке, несмотря на свое медленное прохождение по небу.  
Ночь кончилась, стоило последней ноте умереть на ветру. Морской воздух, казалось, дрожал и вибрировал эхом прозвучавшей музыки, и этим утром не пели даже птицы, хотя Анор уже появился на востоке и начал свое восхождение из-за далеких гор. Когда песня оборвалась, Маглор почувствовал, как что-то оборвалось в нем самом, и, потеряв сознание от усталости, свалился со своего возвышения.  
Он едва заметил, что его поймали чьи-то руки, и кто-то крепко прижал его к своему вздрагивающему телу. Маглор практически не осознавал, что здесь, с ним рядом Даэрон, пока внезапно не ощутил прикосновение его горячих соленых губ к своим. Синда тут же отдернулся, но Маглор инстинктивно потянулся навстречу ласке, ища его и находя его рот своим, и Даэрон вновь поцеловал его. Поцелуй стал единственным якорем, привязывающим его к этой реальности; все остальное было только памятью, иллюзией и горькой правдой, и сейчас он бы не смог отделить одно от другого. Он цеплялся за этот поцелуй – простое касание губ, но это касание стало центром его мира в эти головокружительные секунды, пока его покидала безумная энергия и эмоции, вложенные в песню.  
Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел, что Даэрон пристально смотрит на него. В его черных глазах плескалась печаль не меньшая, чем его собственная, но все же в них также сиял слабый свет эстель. Маглор не осмелился по-другому назвать то, что, как ему показалось, он узрел в Даэроне, сочтя это невозможным и лишь плодом своего воображения.  
Маглор разорвал поцелуй и позволил себе обмякнуть в руках Даэрона, принявших на себя весь его вес. Он тяжело дышал, отчаянно пытаясь найти в себе хоть крупицу сил.  
– Устал… – только и сумел вымолвить он.  
– Неудивительно, – мягко ответил Даэрон,– ты не сказал мне, что Нолдоланте длится целую ночь.  
Маглор слабо кивнул. Конечно, она длилась целую ночь – иного способа воздать должное всем, кто заслуживал достойного упоминания, не существовало. И не было иного способа увековечить деяния его народа во всем их ужасе и горе.  
Даэрон крепко прижимал его к себе, поддерживая, пока дыхание Маглора не выровнялось и не высохли слезы, затем вновь осторожно коснулся губ Маглора своими.  
– Никогда в жизни не слышал ничего более прекрасного и более печального, – сказал он.  
– Я вложил в песню все, что имел, – слабым голосом отозвался Маглор.  
– Тогда ты воистину несешь в себе множество печалей, – прошептал Даэрон, – но также и множество прекрасных чудес.  
Маглор не стал отвечать на комплимент, но позволил Даэрону продлить объятие и положил голову на плечо синда.   
– Странно… Сейчас все как-то по-другому, – задумчиво пробормотал он.  
– По-другому – это как? – спросил Даэрон, бережно поглаживая волосы Маглора.  
– Когда песня закончилась, я почувствовал, как воспоминания… отступили. Они все еще со мной, но больше не омрачают каждую мою мысль своей тенью.  
Он прижимался щекой к щеке Даэрона, поэтому смог почувствовать легкую улыбку, мелькнувшую на лице менестреля.   
– Там им самое место. Ты заслужил немного счастья, – с этими словами он медленно освободил Маглора, продолжая поддерживать его за руку – не то чтобы нолдо по-прежнему нуждался в поддержке, но он принял ее, не жалуясь.  
– Нет, – сказал Маглор и решительно вернул ладони Даэрона на прежнее место, – пусть это объятие продлиться еще немного. До тех пор, пока ты рядом… пока я чувствую прикосновение того, кто вправе презирать меня, но при этом, похоже, не испытывает ко мне ни малейшей ненависти – тогда воспоминания отступают.  
– Маглор, ты всегда можешь попросить, чтобы я обнял тебя, – в словах Даэрона таилось обещание, и Маглор недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
– Всегда? Разве ты не собираешься уходить?  
– Не могу, – ответил Даэрон, и от этого короткого заявления по Маглора бросило в трепет. – Как и тот сокол, ты заслужил свой шанс на нормальную жизнь. Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы помочь тебе воспользоваться этим шансом… потому что ты значишь для меня столько, сколько мало вещей в Арде для меня когда-либо значили.  
– Так я твой сокол? – спросил Маглор, заглянув в задумчивые глаза Даэрона. – А ты… ты мой соловей. Я не вкладывал так свое сердце в песнь уже много десятков лет – с тех пор, как пришел в это место.

***

  
После того, как Даэрон увидел Лютиен, он и подумать не мог, что в Арде может существовать красота, не уступающая ей. Этим вечером ему довелось увидеть Маглора, но не того усталого отшельника, каким он его знал, но того, каким он был прежде. Страсть и гордость в голосе нолдо столь мучительно переплетались со страданием и стыдом, что Даэрон забывал, как говорить и дышать.  
Сейчас, глядя на Маглора, он понимал, что та сила духа, что так восхитила его в нолдо немногим ранее, никуда не делась, она не была погублена или утрачена. Да, феа Маглора утопало в тоске и печали, но он страстно желал, чтобы этот дух вспыхнул вновь. Однажды, поклялся себе Даэрон, он услышит, как этот дивный, прославленный голос запоет песни надежды и радости.  
Но пока что он просто предложит нолдо свою дружбу и свою любовь – и неважно, примет или нет ее Маглор. Даэрон посмотрел на Маглора – тот беспокойно шевельнулся в его объятих, словно не находя себе места, и обратил к синда свое исхудавшее, но все же невыразимо прекрасное лицо.   
– Нам пора уходить… Ветер меняется. Укроемся в моей хижине от непогоды, – он начал вставать, по-прежнему обнимая одной рукой Даэрона, словно хотел быть уверенным, что менестрель останется с ним.  
Даэрон кивнул, но затем покачал головой.  
– Верно, нам пора уходить. Мы отдохнем в хижине, но когда наступит рассвет, думаю, нам стоит распрощаться с этим одиноким побережьем.  
Маглор в замешательстве посмотрел на него:  
– И куда мы пойдем?  
– Маглор, – мягко сказал Даэрон, ловя взгляд Маглора, все еще омраченный последними тенями горьких воспоминаний, – с нолдор уже давно снят запрет на возвращение в Валинор. – Он взял холодную, исхудавшую руку Маглора в свою. – Пошли, сокол мой, пора отправляться домой.  
Маглор очень долго молчал, но затем его лицо осветилось новым, непривычным для него выражением: надеждой.  
– Да, мой соловей. Настало время для возвращения. Я отправлюсь в путь, но только если ты присоединишься ко мне.  
Даэрон так и не выпустил его руки, когда они вместе зашагали по пустынному пляжу. И еле слышно шепнул, чуть улыбаясь:  
– Мы идем домой.


End file.
